Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Flowerstar Datei:Blütenstiel.byTau.PNG Datei:Flowerstar.A.byTau.png Weilundso... es ist erstaunlich wie sehr ich mit der Musterung zu kämpfen hatte, weil mir keine gefallen hat xD 18:19, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also nachdem ich bei Schilflicht gemerkt habe, wie individuell die Farbwahrnehmung ist, traue ich mich fast nicht das hier zu schreiben... aber ich mache es trotzdem, weil es mich wirklich etwas stört:'D Ich finde ihre rote Farbe doch schon sehr knallig und neon-farbig, das ist ja fast schon ein Ampel-Rot:D Könntest du das Rote etwas dämpfen bzw. entsättigen oder einen Hauch Orange untermischen?:) Jedenfalls gefällt mir die Musterung hehe:P - 18:46, 7. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also ich kann Rose nur zustimmen :P Das Fell sieht irgendwie blumenrosa aus. 11:53, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde die Farbe eigentl. ganz in Ordnung xD Ich finde das Shading an den weißen Stellen ein bisschen zu stark. - 13:53, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich kann mich da allen nur anschließen :) Mir ist die Farbe ein ticken zu rosa xD Außerdem stört mich das Augenshading ein bischen :P Bei der Anführerversion ist es sehr auffällig, dass das Shading so gefühlt nur ein einem Strich besteht, könntest du da einen etwas breiteren Übergang machen :) 14:23, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (Jetzt mal unabhängig davon wie intensiv jeder die Farben wahrnimmt... aber ihr vorheriger Ton war nie und nimmer knallig geschweige denn neonfarben °-°) 16:47, 2. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also ich weiß ja nicht was du und evtl. die anderen hier sehen, aber bei mir war und ist die Farbe immernoch seehr knalligxD Es ist nicht das Neon-Rot, das man sich so vorstellt und für "Normalrot" vielleicht nicht mal sehr knallig... Ich habe das Ganze aber in dem Sachzusammenhang gemeint, dass hier eine Katze dargestellt wird und dein intensives Rot hier in dem Zusammenhang sehr knallig und eben auch nicht sehr realistisch ist. Ich gebe dir für die Farbe jetzt kein Dagegen, immerhin entspricht die Farbe der Beschreibung, ein Dafür bekommst du allerdings auch nicht von mir :D Ich mag eine realistischere Farbauswahl schlichtweg deutlich mehr für CAs^^ - 10:33, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Naja also mir war die Farbe eigentlich zu rosa :'D Aber meinetwegen kannst du die Farbe so lassen.. ich frage mich nur ob du überhaupt etwas am Augenshading gemacht hattest..? Ich sehe da nämlich eigentlich keinen Unterschied.. 15:17, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also mich stört die Farbe nicht, aber ich denke dass manche dass so "Ampelfarben" wahrnehmen, weil der Kontrast zu den grünen Augen so krass ist xD Mein Dagegen kommt daher dass ich die Übergänge zwischen rot und weiß noch zu hart finde 20:10, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (@Topas sorry ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass du damit die AUGEN meintest xD sollte jetzt aber gefixt sein @Rosenherz sei mir nicht böse, aber ich denke meine Meinung über realistische Fellzeichnungen hat Moonkitti in nem Video am besten zusammengefasst, hier mal ein Zitat: "They are cats and a lot of rules do apply to them but they're not our cats, they're intelligent and seperate. They do not exist in our world but in their own fantasy space") Das heißt nicht, dass man die Katzen jetzt auf keinen Fall realistisch zeichnen dürfte, nur in manchen Fällen würden damit die Farben, mit denen sie eigentlich beschrieben werden, verfälscht werden (sodass ginger zB eher bräunlich werden oder sowas), und für eigene Zeichnung ist das auch völlig unerheblich, aber zumindest fürs CA ist das nicht so gut ^^; 20:52, 26. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Stimme Tau da zu^^ Es is ja ein Fantasy-Buch und da sollten wir uns bei den CA's eher an die Beschreibung halten als an die Realität :D Wenn eben "grün" da steht machen wir die Katze auch grün XD 06:20, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Jaja Leute, ich versteh euch schon, das müsst ihr mir jetzt nicht alles nochmal erklären... ich hab da halt einen anderen Geschmack, das ist dann halt so^^ Zu Beginn fand ich es halt wirklich zuuu extrem..:D Bei meiner zweiten Bewertung hab ich dem CA ja auch "nur" eine Enthaltung (bei der ich übringens bleibe, ich möchte da einfach konsequent bleiben, sorry :c ) gegeben, das verhindert letztendlich ja nicht, dass dein CA eingefügt wird und zwingt dich nicht etwas zu ändern... Dass dich nun beide eher kleine Verbesserungen jeweils fast geschlagene 4 Wochen gedauert hat, ist da meiner Meinung nach aber ein anderes Thema und finde ich auch unter der Berücksichtigung, dass du einen vollen Terminkalender haben magst nicht ganz so inordnung :/ - 11:01, 27. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Ach Tau :'D 18:09, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Na ja ich kann dir irgendwie kein Dagegen geben weil das eigentlich schon sehr schön ist aber auch kein Dafür weil ich finde dass der Übergang auch nicht so schön ist von der Farbe Wenn, die User vorschlagen, dass die Übergänge zu hart sind, kannst du notfalls kannst du bei beiden CAs die Übergänge zwischen Rot und Weiß etwas verwischen. Das bringt die Textur des Felles auch etwas realistischer herüber und sieht natürlicher aus. Farbe (rot-weiß) stört mich persönlich nicht. Natürlich kann ich dir nichts vorschreiben, aber das wären nur meine Vorschläge. Muss aber sagen, dass ich das CA ansonsten sehr gelungen finde und ich sonst nichts auszusetzen hätte. - 11:30, 28. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Du könntest bei der Anführerversion das Shading am Hinterteil noch etwas weicher machen. Das sieht ein wenig, wie ein gerader Strich nach oben aus^^ 17:07, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Beepaw ~ Junges Datei:Beepaw.J.byTau.png Datei:Beepaw.byTau.png Da meint man, nur ein CA mit einer einzigen Version machen zu müssen und dann kommt sowas :I plz don't become a warrior 12:54, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (kleine Änderung, da war schon wieder etwas nicht ganz richtig xD) 12:57, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Also EIGENTLICH ist mir der Übergang am Ohr zu hart, aber da ich das bei der Schülerin auch nicht bemängelt habe, bleibt es beim ersten Gedanken :) Mein Problem ist eigentlich, dass du die rechte Gesichtshälfte geshadet hast... :O 17:58, 1. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde das die Ohren des Jungen ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz klein wenig heller sind als die vom Schüler. Ganz mini bisschen! 08:43, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' Mew die Farbe ist 1:1 exakt dieselbe xD das wirkt nur so weil das Shading da bisschen anders verteilt ist/war 20:41, 31. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ach, völlig übersehen:D - 16:46, 1. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Eig ganz schön aber na ja ich finde das Shading an der Hinterpfote ein bisschen zu stark ist und dass der Übergang von den Ohren ein wenig zu hart ist :D - 10:12, 2. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Liebe Sonniii, bitte beachte auch hier das der Übergang der Ohrfarbe genau so hart sein muss wie beim bereits vorhandenen Schüler Character Art von Beepaw. 15:28, 2. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 15:30, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) - Kannst du das Schwarz bei der Jungen als auch bei der Schülerversion einen ganz kleinen Ticken heller machen? Ich sehe nämlich die Innenrisse der Ohren nicht mehr. Kann auch sein, dass ich mich irre, aber ist sehr dunkel D: - 11:30, 28. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' (Hab gleich noch den Farbübergang von schwarz zu weiß etwas weicher gemacht) 17:12, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 17:21, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 15:10, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 17:08, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Yarrowleaf Krieger + Geschlechts OP Datei:Yarrowpaw.png Datei:Yarrowleaf.png Das die es nicht schaffen einmal das Geschlecht durchgängig richtig zu machen °-° 11:11, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Der Arzt hat nen guten Job gemacht, man erkennt ja garnicht, dass eine Geschlechtsumwandlung vorgenommen wurde O.o :'D Jedenfalls sieht das Kriegershading schwächer aus, als das Schülershading, finde ich:) - 14:55, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Ich bin eben meister im Operieren :D 15:26, 4. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Beim Schüler finde ich den Übergang von dunklen Shading zum hellen etwas zu hart 19:07, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Könntest du das nächste Mal etwas genauer sagen an welchen Stellen es dir zu hart ist? Es lässt sich schlecht ausbessern wenn ich nicht weiß wo genau. 19:55, 5. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :@LittleMew sorry ich hab vergessen es zu sagen ich meinte bei der linken Vorderpfote aber jetzt sieht es besser aus '' 07:44, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Das tut mir jetzt wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber bei deiner letzten Bearbeitung hast du hinten am Schülerschweif etwas Shading wegradiert und da ist jetzt so eine etwas unschöne/zum Teil harte Kante übriggeblieben:D - 12:12, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' Ja, da war noch so ein fetter Shading-Fleck der war irgendwie hässlig :'D '' 16:49, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Finds jetzt auch besser:D - 17:42, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 15:25, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) - 11:41, 28. Sep. 2016 (UTC) 17:15, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Beim Rücken der Schülerversion ist mir das Shading noch ein wenig zu breit und am Schweif könntest du den Rand noch etwas verlaufener machen ^^ Letzteres gild auch für die Brust der Kriegerversion. Bei der Kriegerversion finde ich dass an den Pfotenoberseiten und der Schulter zudem noch zu viel Shading drauf ist 17:20, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert''' 15:18, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Am Rücken von der Schülerversion kannst du das Shading noch etwas schmaler machen und am von uns aus gesehen rechten Vorderbein der Kriegerversion finde ich so im Nachhinein das Shading noch etwas zu fleckig/großflächig verteilt ^^ 16:57, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:50, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Applefur (TF) marmoriert Datei:Applefur.png Mein erster Versuch von "marmoriert" :D Habe im Prinziep erstmal viele verschiedenbraune Sprenkel gemacht und diese dann kreisförmig ineinander verwischt. Ich finds schick :D 10:10, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich bin irgendwie nicht so ganz mit eurer Auffassung von "marmoriert" d'accord :D Könntet ihr mir erklären, warum ihr "marmoriert" jetzt mit so zerlaufene Sprenkel beschreibt? Weil wenn ich "marmoriert" bei Katzen google erhalte ich sowas, was meiner Meinung nach irgendwie besser zu dem Begriff passt, immerhin heißt jene Fellzeichnung auf Englisch "marbled" was ja übersetzt "marmoriert heißt :D Die momentane Fellzeichnung erachte ich da eher als gescheckt^^ Sollte es so bleiben wie es ist, hätte ich als Kritik nur zu sagen, dass das Shading ziemlich in der Musterung untergeht und stärker sein könnte^^ - 12:21, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'geändert' Habe erstmal nur das Shading verstärkt, wegen dem anderen habe ich dir eine PN geschrieben :) 16:50, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Hab zwar noch ne Frage dazu, aber das betrifft nichtmehr direkt das CA (siehe Nachrichten:D) - das finde ich jetzt jedenfalls gut^^ - 17:44, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Also ich finde die Muster irgendwie auch ganz schick :'D Naja jedenfalls, finde ich das Shading am Oberschenkel des Hinterbeines könnte noch ein wenig stärker :) 15:22, 13. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' Deine neue Signatur ist schön *-*. Und wir brauchen deine Mitarbeit jetzt mehr den jeh wo Rose weg ist :'C 13:47, 17. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Jetzt ist da am Oberschenkel Shading außerhalb der Outlines xD Und ich finde der hintere Teil des Oberschenkels (also die - Usersicht - rechte Seite) könnte auch noch etwas geshadet werden, ebenso wie am oberen Teil des Unterschenkels :) Ach ja und danke wegen der Signatur :3 und ich werde mir Mühe geben, da ich aber aktuell Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Internet-Zugang habe, werde ich in nächster Zeit keine CAs hochladen und auch nur ab und an mal bewerten können (also wie in letzter Zeit auch schon :'D) 15:51, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 17:29, 25. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Yes :) 14:59, 27. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Könntest du das Shading noch etwas stärker machen? Durch ihre Musterung ist es schwer zu erkennen ^^ 17:21, 1. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *'Geändert' 15:18, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 15:26, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) 16:57, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Spinnenfuß Datei:Webfoot.krieger.breeze.pngDatei:Webfoot.schüler.breeze.png- 11:59, 2. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Heey, neues CA :)) Cool! Ich habe allerdings ein paar Kritikpunkte: Als Erstes gefällt mir das Augenshading nicht so, weil der Kontrast zwischen dem hellgelb unten und dem dunkelrot oben mir zu krass ist, du solltest die Farben des Augenshadings nicht ganz so viel dunkler (und in einem anderen Ton) wählen :) Vielleicht kannst du dich ja ein bisschen an den bernsteinfarbenen Augen der anderen CAs hier auf der Disk-Seite orientieren :D Ansonsten finde ich, dass die kahle Stelle an seiner Schulter mir zu sehr wie eine Narbe aussieht (das ist allerdings eine persönliche Präferenz, da kahle Stelle nicht ausschließt, dass es eine Narbe ist xD Aber ich wollte es mal gesagt haben ;)) Ansonsten finde ich auch hier, dass der Kontrast den du für die Narbenfarben gewählt hast zu krass ist.. hier könntest du meiner Meinung nach die Farbe der Umrandung etwas aufhellen und auch den Übergang zwischen den beiden Farben noch etwas verwischen :) Sonst fällt mir noch ins Auge, dass die Stirnstreifen des Schülers gar nicht - oder wesentlich schwächer - hell umrandet sind als die des Kriegers xD Und leider ist das Shading etwas unregelmäßig (und meiner Meinung nach auch etwas stark, aber das musst du nicht unbedingt ändern) Explizit meine ich: beim Krieger: Die untere Hälfte des - Usersicht - rechten Vorderbeines ist schwächer geshadet als der obere Teil, das Shading des linken Hinterbeines ist oben und unten jeweils sehr breit, wodurch als sich fast bis zu linken Seite des Beines zieht, obwohl es - wie in der Mitte - ganz normal hell sein sollte :) beim Schüler: Die sichtbare Hinterpfote und das die linke Vorderpfote könnten an der unteren Seite noch etwas Shading vertragen, der hintere Oberschenkel ist rundherum zu stark geshadet, ebenso wie das sichtbare Dreieck des linken Hinterbeines... So ich denke das wars.. :) Ich hoffe ich habe dich jetzt hiermit nicht abgeschreckt, sondern ein bisschen deinen Ehrgeiz geweckt um dich zu verbessern. Allgemein kann ich hier nur sagen, das ist schon mal ein gutes CA, ich habe schon Schlimmere gesehen und würde mich freuen zu sehen, wenn du das CA für Spinnenfuß fertig bekommen würdest ;) LG 15:25, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) *Geändert - ''Ich habe die kahle Stelle jetzt mal etwas breiter gemacht und verwischt, so dass es nicht mehr wie eine Narbe aussieht :3 '' 17:02, 4. Okt. 2016 (UTC)